Together again?
by anm-luver
Summary: 5 years after Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong, Sakura's father gets transferred there taking both Sakura and her brother with him. While there she studies in the same school as Syaoran. When they meet again, will love blossom between the 2 of them amidst f
1. Prologue

Together again?  
  
Summary: 5 years after Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong, Sakura's father gets transferred there having to take both Sakura and her brother with him. While there she studies in the same school as Syaoran. When they meet again, will love blossom between the 2 of them amidst fighting a new evil? S+S  
  
A/N: Yo! This is my friend's and mine's first attempt at writing a fan fiction so please no flames. :) Remember to R&R please!!  
  
*Flashback* -- Start of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ -- Change of scene  
  
~*~*~*~*~* -- End/Change of flashback  
  
" " - Speech  
  
' ' - Thoughts  
  
~!~!~!~!~! -- Change of POV  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to either of us but to CLAMP so umm well. don't sue us!!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura, I love you" Syaoran said while blushing.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura was shocked.  
  
"I know that you do not love me, but I just want to let you know how I feel." Syaoran said disappointedly as he ran away.  
  
"Matte Li-kun," Sakura shouted but Syaoran was too far away to hear her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nani ?!?!? Li-kun is going back to Hong Kong in one hours time?" Sakura yelled in the receiver.  
  
"Hai, he just called me and told me that," Tomoyo said anxiously." Haiyaku go and chase him."  
  
But Sakura was no longer there. She quickly changed her clothes and ran down the stairs. She flagged a taxi and quickly hopped on it, asking the driver to take her to the airport.  
  
~~~~~Airport~~~~~  
  
"Master, it is almost time to board," Wei said.  
  
"Alright," Syaoran replied as he walked through the boarding gate. He glanced back , hoping to see Sakura in the crowd, but there was no sign of her. He sighed and boarded the plane. "Goodbye Japan. Goodbye Sakura," he whispered softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura sprinted to the boarding gate. But she was too late, Syaoran had already boarded the plane.  
  
"Nooooooo!!! I haven't replied him yet!!" Sakura shouted as she broke down and cried. The other people looking at her strangely, thinking that she was crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
5 Years later  
  
~~~~~In Sakura's room~~~~~ Sakura is packing her luggage. She has received news from her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka that they were going to Hong Kong because he has been transferred last night and were now leaving this very morning. Sakura and her brother Touya were very shocked but as it was concerning their father's work, they had no choice but to go.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura, Touya I have an announcement to make. I have just been transferred to Hong Kong and we are going there tomorrow." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Nani!?!" Both siblings had cried.  
  
"But its too sudden, I haven't even said goodbye to my friends." Sakura had pleaded.  
  
"Besides that gaki is there!" Touya added.  
  
" The 2 of you have no choice, you are both going with me to Hong Kong whether you like it or not. " Fujitaka had had enough and said in a slightly harsher tone.  
  
"Okay." Both siblings had no choice but to agree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~!~!~Sakura's POV!~!~!  
  
I wonder how Li-kun is doing now. I haven't heard from him for 5 years now. I might as well forget about him as I'm sure he has forgotten about me by now. I've only made Otou-san and Onii-san worry about me for with my endless crying for 3 years, if only he didn't have to go. And Tomoyo-chan too, I wonder how she is doing in England with Eriol-kun they surprised me when they told me that they were going to England because of a scholarship and had even been going out!  
  
~!~!~Normal POV!~!~!  
  
Ever since Syaoran had left for Hong Kong, the once happy and genki girl changed. She no longer smiled as often and often cried in the middle of the night. For 3 whole years, Sakura had pined for him. But as the years passed, she began to give up hope, she no longer thought about him as often and over time, she soon begun to think of him as a friend only or maybe not even that, since he had hurt her heart by leaving without even telling her. She soon regained her smile but if one would look closely, one would see that behind that smile there was sadness.  
  
As Sakura packed her last piece of clothing, she sighed, she was going to have to start anew at a high school in Hong Kong called Hong Kong High School. She didn't want to leave her friends, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika and so many others. She couldn't help but be rather surprised when Kero had accepted the fact that they were going to Hong Kong very calmly even though he knew that Syaoran was there. (A/N: Sakura's family know all about the cards as well as Kero Sakura was surprised when her brother said that he had sensed it long ago and even her father had calmly accepted that she was the Cards Mistress)  
  
'I hope I'll be able to make some friends there. If only Otou-san didn't get transferred.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Clutching Kero in a hand and dragging her suitcase down the stairs in the other, she looked one last time at her room. As she entered the taxi with her family, she took one last look at the house as it became smaller and smaller.  
  
"Otou-san, what time's the flight?" Sakura asked  
  
"Touya, can you please check the tickets and see what time we are going to board the plane?" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Its 8.30am, 2 and a half hours from now. Wow! I wonder how the Kaijuu woke up that early today. I hope we won't have to see that gaki there." Touya remarked.  
  
The first remark soon earned him a traditional stomp on the foot.  
  
"I am not a kaijuu. Otou-san, I'm calling Tomoyo-chan now" Sakura said while trying to ignore the second remark.  
  
She took out her hand phone and made a phone call to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo Moshi moshi  
  
Sakura Hello, can I speak to Tomoyo-chan please?  
  
Tomoyo Sakura-chan! I missed you!  
  
Sakura Hai Tomoyo-chan I missed you too. I'm moving to Hong Kong, Otou- san got transferred there, I actually received the news last night but I had no time to inform you and I on my way to the airport now.  
  
Tomoyo ..  
  
Sakura Tomoyo-chan?  
  
Tomoyo Sakura-chan. You can't go there, Li-kun is there, you'll only be hurting yourself.  
  
Sakura Why are you talking about him Tomoyo-chan? Don't worry, I'm over him now, besides what are the chances of us seeing each other?  
  
Tomoyo Okay Sakura-chan.  
  
Sakura Anyway how are things with you and Eriol-kun?  
  
Tomoyo We've been getting on okay.  
  
Sakura Okay. Well umm Tomoyo-chan!! We've reached the air port already. I'll call you when we reach Hong Kong okay?  
  
Tomoyo Okay Sakura-chan. Bye!  
  
Sakura Bye!  
  
~~~~~Airport~~~~~  
  
Entering the magnificent airport, Sakura couldn't help but sigh. Her last trip here was when Syaoran was leaving. Looking around, she noticed that not much had changed. Her family had decided to eat in a Japanese restaurant. After ordering her food Sakura settled down to eat.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Okay so its gate what again?" Touya asked  
  
"I think it's . Oh over there, that gate!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
30 Minutes later  
  
~~~~~Plane~~~~~  
  
Sakura sat down. Staring at the view outside the window, wondering how Hong Kong would be like and whether she would make any friends there, she soon fell asleep.  
  
5 hours later (A/N: sorry if the time is wrong. We're not sure)  
  
"Sakura wake up!" Her brother shouted.  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura said as she was rudely awakened.  
  
"We're here." Her father said.  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
  
Matte -- Wait  
  
Nani -- What  
  
Hai -- Yes  
  
Haiyaku -- Hurry  
  
Otou-san -- Father  
  
Onii-chan -- Brother  
  
Genki -- Cheerful  
  
Kaijuu -- Monster  
  
Gaki -- Brat  
  
Well so this is the end of the prologue. Please remember to R&R. It means a lot to us especially since this is our first fan fiction. Please ?? :) We have also started on the 1st chapter and should be able to post it by today or tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival at Hong Kong

Together again?  
  
Summary: 5 years after Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong, Sakura's father gets transferred there having to take both Sakura and her brother with him. While there she studies in the same school as Syaoran. When they meet again, will love blossom between the 2 of them amidst fighting a new evil? S+S  
  
A/N: Yo! This is my friend's and mine's first attempt at writing a fan fiction so please no flames. Remember to R&R please!! Thanks to the people who reviewed, you really made our day!! :)  
  
*Flashback* -- Start of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ -- Change of scene  
  
~*~*~*~*~* -- End/Change of flashback  
  
" " -- Speech  
  
' ' -- Thoughts  
  
~!~!~!~!~! -- Change of POV  
  
-- Speaker during phone conversation  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to either of us but to CLAMP so umm well.. don't sue us!!  
  
"Ni men hao, wo shi Ying Fa, yi hou qing duo duo zhi jiao." Sakura said.  
  
"Nani?! Li-kun?!" Sakura gasped, not believing her eyes.  
  
Chapter 2 Meeting each other again  
  
"Both of you know each other? Then okay... Sakura, sit next to Syaoran." The teacher said.  
  
"I sit next to him/her?!" Both exclaimed.  
  
"Is there a problem?" The teacher asked.  
  
"No" Both of them answered quickly.  
  
"Okay then sit next to Syaoran." The teacher said.  
  
~!~!~Teacher's POV!~!~!  
  
That's a first, imagine a girl not wanting to sit with Syaoran. Why that's unthinkable!! Now look at that!! The girls are drooling over Syaoran and now even the boys are drooling over Sakura. I might as well talk about how beautiful the sky is... It's not like anyone will be listening to me anyway.  
  
During lesson  
  
~!~!~Normal POV!~!~!  
  
'I wonder if Li-kun still loves me,' Sakura secretly thought not listening to the lesson.  
  
'Arg!!! Why do I care whether he still loves me a not, I'm over him already. He means nothing to me, heck he's not even a friend!! I guess I will have to leave the class immediately after lesson in order to avoid him.' She thought.  
  
"I wonder how Sakura has been doing. I can't believe she is now in Hong Kong and is right beside me! I must be dreaming. I have been thinking of Sakura everyday since I came back to Hong Kong, despite my intensive training by the Elders. I will talk to Sakura later." thought Syaoran also not listening to the lesson.  
  
"Okay class dismiss! Hurry on to your next class now!" The teacher said as she heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
'Finally, I could die teaching a class like this.' The teacher thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you again Sakura-chan," said Syaoran immediately after class in Japanese.  
  
"I don't think I can say the same thing to you Li," snapped Sakura as she hurried out of the classroom, where Mao Yu and Yun Hua were waiting for her.  
  
"I guess she hates me now..." Syaoran said softly tears coming to his eyes  
  
~~~~~Outside~~~~~  
  
"So you know him?" Both of them asked.  
  
"Sort of I guess," answered Sakura and she quickly changed the topic not wanting to talk about anything related to him.  
  
~!~!~Mao Yu's POV!~!~!  
  
Sakura seems nice enough but still... She's getting too close to Xiao Lang for my comfort. Who knows? She might just steal him away from me!! I saw the way Xiao Lang looked at her... I better make it clear to Sakura to stay away from him. It's bad enough with Meiling engaged to him, now with Sakura, there's an even lower chance of him paying attention to me!!  
  
~!~!~Normal POV!~!~!  
  
The 3 of them chatted for a while.  
  
"Umm... Bye guys I have History now!" Mao Yu said.  
  
"Oh... See you later!" Sakura said.  
  
"Umm... Yeah" Yun Hua who was deep in thought said.  
  
~!~!~Yun Hua's POV!~!~!  
  
I can't believe that Sakura didn't realize that Mao Yu was looking daggers at her. I better warn her about this, I don't want to lose the friendship of any of my friends if I can help it and I'm sure I'll be asked to pick a side in the end. I guess I better tell Sakura now the earlier she knows the better.  
  
~!~!~Normal POV!~!~!  
  
"So umm... Sakura, you know that Mao Yu is the head of a fan club right?" Yun Hua asked.  
  
"Hai Yun. Why are you asking me this question?" Sakura answered, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Well... umm Mao Yu likes Xiao Lang a lot, and she gets jealous very easily." Yun Hua replied hesitatingly.  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura was really confused. (A/N: Sakura doesn't know that the captain of the soccer team is Xiao Lang and that Xiao Lang is really Syaoran, meaning she doesn't know that Syaoran has a fan club and is liked by Mao Yu)  
  
"Umm... Never mind, we've reached the classroom already. Talk to you later ok?" Yun Hua said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Speaking in Chinese)  
  
'Xiao Lang is not in this class, so maybe now the students will pay attention to me.' The teacher thought, slightly cheered up at the prospect of students ACTUALLY listening to her.  
  
(A/N: Not Chinese anymore)  
  
However the ever Kirei and Kawaii cards mistress soon dashed all the teacher's hopes. The moment she entered, the boys were drooling over her while the girls were staring daggers at her.  
  
'I can't believe how fast news travels around here, Sakura and Xiao Lang were talking only 10 minutes ago, now everyone knows about it.' Yun Hua thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Yun, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked once the lesson was over.  
  
"I'll tell you later now we're supposed to meet my 2 other friends remember?" Yun Hua replied.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said as she followed Yun Hua to the canteen.  
  
Later...  
  
~~~~~Canteen~~~~~  
  
Meiling and Syaoran entered panting heavily.  
  
"Here comes the couple!!" Su Hui, Li Ting and Yi Hang said.  
  
Wondering what all this was all about, Sakura turned around and she felt a tinge of jealousy when she saw that it was Meiling and Syaoran.  
  
'Why am I feeling this way? I'm over Syaoran and besides, Meiling is my friend' Sakura told herself trying to convince herself that she was over Syaoran.  
  
"Meiling and Syaoran, what took you guys so long, we've been waiting for you two" Li Ting said.  
  
"Sorry, the teacher kept us back." Syaoran said.  
  
"It's okay. Anyway I want to introduce the two of you to my new roommate who is currently beside me, her name is...." Yun Hua said.  
  
(A/N: They are now talking in Japanese so only Yun, Sakura, Meiling and Syaoran understand)  
  
"Sakura-chan?!" Meiling yelled shocked.  
  
She then ran forward and hugged Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was also shocked that Sakura was in fact Yun Hua's roommate, but since he had known that Sakura was studying in the school already, he wasn't as shocked.  
  
"Meiling-chan, nice to see you again. Ano... I can't breathe." Sakura said jokingly.  
  
"Sorry but I am really so happy to see you again. So why are you here anyway" Meiling said.  
  
"Well, my father was transferred to Hong Kong and he took Touya and me along with him." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh I see. So how is everyone in Tomoeda doing?" Meiling asked.  
  
"They are all fine, nothing much has change. Except that Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun went to England because of a Scholarship and are currently living together." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh... Matte that means that they're ..." Meiling asked.  
  
"A couple" Sakura finished for her  
  
"Oh, that's great! ..." Meiling said.  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted them.  
  
(A/N: Now back to English)  
  
"So I guess you guys know each other already... So no need for anymore introductions right?" Su Hui asked.  
  
"Nope, but I have something to show to Yun it's at my locker can you come with me to get it?" Meiling said innocently while stepping on Yun Hua's foot.  
  
"Okay..." Yun Hua replied not having any other choice.  
  
Before anyone could protest, Meiling had already "dragged" Yun Hua away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Yun, have you noticed anything strange going on between Sakura and Xiao Lang?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Speaking of which, yeah." Yun Hua replied.  
  
"Actually the two of them met in Japan 5 years ago, but because Xiao Lang had to return to Hong Kong..." Meiling said  
  
"But that doesn't explain why Sakura seems angry at him..." Yun Hua reasoned.  
  
"Well, Xiao Lang confessed that he liked Sakura, but she didn't reply so when he found out that he had to leave, he didn't tell Sakura. So I guess Sakura must feel quite angry at Xiao Lang because of this." Meiling replied. (A/N: Tomoyo told Meiling about what had happened then)  
  
"Oh..." Yun Hua said unsure of how to respond.  
  
"Anyway, I want to ask you if you would like to match make the most kawaii couple in the world." Meiling ended.  
  
"Sure why not." Yun Hua replied.  
  
The 2 self-appointed matchmakers each had an evil smile on their face. While walking to their class, the 2 began to hatch an "evil" scheme... (A/N: By the time they finished talking, recess was over)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So? You guys already know each other?" Yi Hang asked.  
  
"Yah, we used to know each other. Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh..." Yi Hang replied.  
  
The group of them started talking, with Syaoran keeping quiet and only giving one word answers when asked questions. Syaoran was admiring Sakura's beauty as she had became a very beautiful woman over the years, he also noticed that Sakura's body had become more developed  
  
Mao Yu and Xuan Yao both noticed how he looked at Sakura and Mao Yu became even more jealous while Xuan Yao begun to wonder what their relationship had been before.  
  
A bell then rang, signaling the end of recess.  
  
"Bye guys I guess I'll see you all later." Li Ting said.  
  
"Yah, I guess Yun and Meiling won't be coming back here. So bye!" Sakura said.  
  
"Bye!" All of them said, as they made their way to class.  
  
"Sakura wait!" Xuan Yao asked.  
  
Sakura stopped and looked at Xuan Yao with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Sakura, what's your relationship with Syaoran?" Xuan Yao asked.  
  
"He just studied in the same class as me 5 years ago, along with Meiling." Sakura replied urgently and also rather reluctantly as she did not want to be late for class and also as she did not wish to remember old times, she then quickly left for class.  
  
"Okay..." Xuan Yao said not really believing her as he had seen the scene between the two of them earlier on and had also heard about the scene in the morning which had made the two of them seem more than friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day ended with nothing much happening after that. Except that even the usually dense Sakura soon begun to feel uncomfortable at all the attention she was getting and was glad when classes were finally over.  
  
~~~~~Room 24~~~~~  
  
"So what were you and Meiling-chan talking about after you two left?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing much..." Yun Hua said, not wanting to let Sakura know.  
  
"Okay, anyway do you know how to do these Math questions, the teacher was talking gibberish to me." Sakura asked never quite getting the hang of Mathematics and the teacher teaching it in Chinese didn't help matters much.  
  
"Sure" Yun Hua replied relieved that Sakura was no longer pursuing the matter.  
  
Several hours later...  
  
"Finally!" Sakura said.  
  
"Hai," Yun Hua replied sounding relieved.  
  
"Anyway I'm rather tired and I also promised to call my friend from Japan, so I'll go to my room now" Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, I'll wake you up tomorrow morning." Yun Hua said.  
  
Sakura went to her room and immediately took out a chocolate bar from her pocket and gave it to Kero. Having "appeased" the guardian beast, Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. (A/N: Kero can play video games in Sakura's room when she's not around so he won't be bored)  
  
Tomoyo Moshi moshi  
  
Sakura Hi, can I speak to Tomoyo-chan please?  
  
Tomoyo Oh its you Sakura-chan, I have been waiting for your call since Saturday.  
  
Sakura Gomen Tomoyo-chan, I forgot to call you.  
  
Tomoyo It's okay, Sakura-chan.  
  
Suddenly there is a loud cry.  
  
"Kero-chan, keep your voice down, I'm talking to Tomoyo-chan and besides, you might attract Yun's attention" Sakura said.  
  
"But Sakura-chan, I was at the last stage of the game and I lost!!" Kero said agitatedly.  
  
Tomoyo What's happening over there?  
  
Sakura Kero-chan lost in the video game that he was playing and he's pretty upset.  
  
Tomoyo... Heh. Just like how he used to be in the past.  
  
Sakura Anyway, Tomoyo-chan, would you believe it!? Li-kun and Meiling- chan are both studying in this high school as well... I can't believe it, out of all the high schools too...  
  
Tomoyo Nani!? I think you better stay away from Li-kun Sakura-chan, he might end up hurting you again.  
  
Sakura Hai, that's what I've been trying to do.  
  
Tomoyo Oh... So how is school so far?  
  
Sakura Oh, my roommate is really friendly and she introduced me to all her friends who are just as friendly as her.  
  
Tomoyo Oh that's good Sakura-chan, I told you that you would make many friends there.  
  
SakuraYeah. I should have listened to you instead of worrying needlessly.  
  
Tomoyo It doesn't matter now anyway, I just glad that you're happy there.  
  
Sakura Thanks Tomoyo-chan. Well it's quite late at Hong Kong now so I'll call you again some other time?  
  
TomoyoOkay. Bye Sakura-chan.  
  
SakuraBye!  
  
Immediately after putting her cell phone down, Sakura received a call.  
  
Sakura Moshi moshi.  
  
Touya Kaijuu.  
  
Sakura Onii-chan?? I am not a kaijuu!!  
  
Touya Whatever. So how is your life there? Did you meet that gaki?  
  
Sakura I'm fine. The people here are very nice to me, especially my roommate, and hai, I met him.  
  
Touya Nani?!?! You met him? Did he do anything to you? If he dares to do anything to you tell me, I'll bash him up for you  
  
Sakura Iie, he didn't do anything to me, you needn't worry about me.  
  
Touya Fine, anyway Otou-san wants to talk to you.  
  
SakuraOkay  
  
FujitakaSakura?  
  
SakuraOtou-san!!! I missed you!  
  
FujitakaMe too. How is your life there?  
  
SakuraIts fine, I've a lot of friends here. But I still miss my friends in Tomoeda. Oh yeah, I've got to go. I'm quite tired now, so Ja ne.  
  
Fujitakaokay, ja ne.  
  
Both sides put down the phone.  
  
~~~~~At the Hiiragizawa mansion~~~~~  
  
"It's been so many years, but now it's finally back..." Eriol muttered in a weary voice.  
  
"Eriol, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked concerned.  
  
"An evil from Clow's past is back Tomoyo, and now it's up to Sakura-chan and my cute little descendant to deal with it. He's still weak now but once he's at his best, he's unstoppable." Eriol answered his voice back to normal now.  
  
End of Chapter 2 [Aren't we evil? 0:) ]  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Kirei - Beautiful  
  
Kawaii - Cute  
  
Ano - Erm...  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Ja ne - See you later  
  
Please review!! :) And onegai NO flames and also include your email address if you want to be informed when we update. Please send any comments to anm_luver@hotmail.com. 


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting each other again

Together forever?  
  
Summary: 5 years after Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong, Sakura's father gets transferred there having to take both Sakura and her brother with him. While there she studies in the same school as Syaoran. When they meet again, will love blossom between the 2 of them amidst fighting a new evil? S+S  
  
A/N: Yo! This is my friend's and mine's first attempt at writing a fan fiction so please no flames. Remember to R&R please!! Thanks to the people who reviewed, you really made our day!! :)  
  
*Flashback* -- Start of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ -- Change of scene  
  
~*~*~*~*~* -- End/Change of flashback  
  
" " -- Speech  
  
' ' -- Thoughts  
  
~!~!~!~!~! -- Change of POV  
  
-- Speaker during phone conversation  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to either of us but to CLAMP so umm well.. don't sue us!!  
  
"Ni men hao, wo shi Ying Fa, yi hou qing duo duo zhi jiao." Sakura said.  
  
"Nani?! Li-kun?!" Sakura gasped, not believing her eyes.  
  
Chapter 2 Meeting each other again  
  
"Both of you know each other? Then okay... Sakura, sit next to Syaoran." The teacher said.  
  
"I sit next to him/her?!" Both exclaimed.  
  
"Is there a problem?" The teacher asked.  
  
"No" Both of them answered quickly.  
  
"Okay then sit next to Syaoran." The teacher said.  
  
~!~!~Teacher's POV!~!~!  
  
That's a first, imagine a girl not wanting to sit with Syaoran. Why that's unthinkable!! Now look at that!! The girls are drooling over Syaoran and now even the boys are drooling over Sakura. I might as well talk about how beautiful the sky is... It's not like anyone will be listening to me anyway.  
  
During lesson  
  
~!~!~Normal POV!~!~!  
  
'I wonder if Li-kun still loves me,' Sakura secretly thought not listening to the lesson.  
  
'Arg!!! Why do I care whether he still loves me a not, I'm over him already. He means nothing to me, heck he's not even a friend!! I guess I will have to leave the class immediately after lesson in order to avoid him.' She thought.  
  
"I wonder how Sakura has been doing. I can't believe she is now in Hong Kong and is right beside me! I must be dreaming. I have been thinking of Sakura everyday since I came back to Hong Kong, despite my intensive training by the Elders. I will talk to Sakura later." thought Syaoran also not listening to the lesson.  
  
"Okay class dismiss! Hurry on to your next class now!" The teacher said as she heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
'Finally, I could die teaching a class like this.' The teacher thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you again Sakura-chan," said Syaoran immediately after class in Japanese.  
  
"I don't think I can say the same thing to you Li," snapped Sakura as she hurried out of the classroom, where Mao Yu and Yun Hua were waiting for her.  
  
"I guess she hates me now..." Syaoran said softly tears coming to his eyes  
  
~~~~~Outside~~~~~  
  
"So you know him?" Both of them asked.  
  
"Sort of I guess," answered Sakura and she quickly changed the topic not wanting to talk about anything related to him.  
  
~!~!~Mao Yu's POV!~!~!  
  
Sakura seems nice enough but still... She's getting too close to Xiao Lang for my comfort. Who knows? She might just steal him away from me!! I saw the way Xiao Lang looked at her... I better make it clear to Sakura to stay away from him. It's bad enough with Meiling engaged to him, now with Sakura, there's an even lower chance of him paying attention to me!!  
  
~!~!~Normal POV!~!~!  
  
The 3 of them chatted for a while.  
  
"Umm... Bye guys I have History now!" Mao Yu said.  
  
"Oh... See you later!" Sakura said.  
  
"Umm... Yeah" Yun Hua who was deep in thought said.  
  
~!~!~Yun Hua's POV!~!~!  
  
I can't believe that Sakura didn't realize that Mao Yu was looking daggers at her. I better warn her about this, I don't want to lose the friendship of any of my friends if I can help it and I'm sure I'll be asked to pick a side in the end. I guess I better tell Sakura now the earlier she knows the better.  
  
~!~!~Normal POV!~!~!  
  
"So umm... Sakura, you know that Mao Yu is the head of a fan club right?" Yun Hua asked.  
  
"Hai Yun. Why are you asking me this question?" Sakura answered, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Well... umm Mao Yu likes Xiao Lang a lot, and she gets jealous very easily." Yun Hua replied hesitatingly.  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura was really confused. (A/N: Sakura doesn't know that the captain of the soccer team is Xiao Lang and that Xiao Lang is really Syaoran, meaning she doesn't know that Syaoran has a fan club and is liked by Mao Yu)  
  
"Umm... Never mind, we've reached the classroom already. Talk to you later ok?" Yun Hua said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Speaking in Chinese)  
  
'Xiao Lang is not in this class, so maybe now the students will pay attention to me.' The teacher thought, slightly cheered up at the prospect of students ACTUALLY listening to her.  
  
(A/N: Not Chinese anymore)  
  
However the ever Kirei and Kawaii cards mistress soon dashed all the teacher's hopes. The moment she entered, the boys were drooling over her while the girls were staring daggers at her.  
  
'I can't believe how fast news travels around here, Sakura and Xiao Lang were talking only 10 minutes ago, now everyone knows about it.' Yun Hua thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Yun, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked once the lesson was over.  
  
"I'll tell you later now we're supposed to meet my 2 other friends remember?" Yun Hua replied.  
  
"Hai." Sakura said as she followed Yun Hua to the canteen.  
  
Later...  
  
~~~~~Canteen~~~~~  
  
Meiling and Syaoran entered panting heavily.  
  
"Here comes the couple!!" Su Hui, Li Ting and Yi Hang said.  
  
Wondering what all this was all about, Sakura turned around and she felt a tinge of jealousy when she saw that it was Meiling and Syaoran.  
  
'Why am I feeling this way? I'm over Syaoran and besides, Meiling is my friend' Sakura told herself trying to convince herself that she was over Syaoran.  
  
"Meiling and Syaoran, what took you guys so long, we've been waiting for you two" Li Ting said.  
  
"Sorry, the teacher kept us back." Syaoran said.  
  
"It's okay. Anyway I want to introduce the two of you to my new roommate who is currently beside me, her name is...." Yun Hua said.  
  
(A/N: They are now talking in Japanese so only Yun, Sakura, Meiling and Syaoran understand)  
  
"Sakura-chan?!" Meiling yelled shocked.  
  
She then ran forward and hugged Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was also shocked that Sakura was in fact Yun Hua's roommate, but since he had known that Sakura was studying in the school already, he wasn't as shocked.  
  
"Meiling-chan, nice to see you again. Ano... I can't breathe." Sakura said jokingly.  
  
"Sorry but I am really so happy to see you again. So why are you here anyway" Meiling said.  
  
"Well, my father was transferred to Hong Kong and he took Touya and me along with him." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh I see. So how is everyone in Tomoeda doing?" Meiling asked.  
  
"They are all fine, nothing much has change. Except that Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun went to England because of a Scholarship and are currently living together." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh... Matte that means that they're ..." Meiling asked.  
  
"A couple" Sakura finished for her  
  
"Oh, that's great! ..." Meiling said.  
  
Suddenly a voice interrupted them.  
  
(A/N: Now back to English)  
  
"So I guess you guys know each other already... So no need for anymore introductions right?" Su Hui asked.  
  
"Nope, but I have something to show to Yun it's at my locker can you come with me to get it?" Meiling said innocently while stepping on Yun Hua's foot.  
  
"Okay..." Yun Hua replied not having any other choice.  
  
Before anyone could protest, Meiling had already "dragged" Yun Hua away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Yun, have you noticed anything strange going on between Sakura and Xiao Lang?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Speaking of which, yeah." Yun Hua replied.  
  
"Actually the two of them met in Japan 5 years ago, but because Xiao Lang had to return to Hong Kong..." Meiling said  
  
"But that doesn't explain why Sakura seems angry at him..." Yun Hua reasoned.  
  
"Well, Xiao Lang confessed that he liked Sakura, but she didn't reply so when he found out that he had to leave, he didn't tell Sakura. So I guess Sakura must feel quite angry at Xiao Lang because of this." Meiling replied. (A/N: Tomoyo told Meiling about what had happened then)  
  
"Oh..." Yun Hua said unsure of how to respond.  
  
"Anyway, I want to ask you if you would like to match make the most kawaii couple in the world." Meiling ended.  
  
"Sure why not." Yun Hua replied.  
  
The 2 self-appointed matchmakers each had an evil smile on their face. While walking to their class, the 2 began to hatch an "evil" scheme... (A/N: By the time they finished talking, recess was over)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So? You guys already know each other?" Yi Hang asked.  
  
"Yah, we used to know each other. Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh..." Yi Hang replied.  
  
The group of them started talking, with Syaoran keeping quiet and only giving one word answers when asked questions. Syaoran was admiring Sakura's beauty as she had became a very beautiful woman over the years, he also noticed that Sakura's body had become more developed  
  
Mao Yu and Xuan Yao both noticed how he looked at Sakura and Mao Yu became even more jealous while Xuan Yao begun to wonder what their relationship had been before.  
  
A bell then rang, signaling the end of recess.  
  
"Bye guys I guess I'll see you all later." Li Ting said.  
  
"Yah, I guess Yun and Meiling won't be coming back here. So bye!" Sakura said.  
  
"Bye!" All of them said, as they made their way to class.  
  
"Sakura wait!" Xuan Yao asked.  
  
Sakura stopped and looked at Xuan Yao with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Sakura, what's your relationship with Syaoran?" Xuan Yao asked.  
  
"He just studied in the same class as me 5 years ago, along with Meiling." Sakura replied urgently and also rather reluctantly as she did not want to be late for class and also as she did not wish to remember old times, she then quickly left for class.  
  
"Okay..." Xuan Yao said not really believing her as he had seen the scene between the two of them earlier on and had also heard about the scene in the morning which had made the two of them seem more than friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day ended with nothing much happening after that. Except that even the usually dense Sakura soon begun to feel uncomfortable at all the attention she was getting and was glad when classes were finally over.  
  
~~~~~Room 24~~~~~  
  
"So what were you and Meiling-chan talking about after you two left?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing much..." Yun Hua said, not wanting to let Sakura know.  
  
"Okay, anyway do you know how to do these Math questions, the teacher was talking gibberish to me." Sakura asked never quite getting the hang of Mathematics and the teacher teaching it in Chinese didn't help matters much.  
  
"Sure" Yun Hua replied relieved that Sakura was no longer pursuing the matter.  
  
Several hours later...  
  
"Finally!" Sakura said.  
  
"Hai," Yun Hua replied sounding relieved.  
  
"Anyway I'm rather tired and I also promised to call my friend from Japan, so I'll go to my room now" Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, I'll wake you up tomorrow morning." Yun Hua said.  
  
Sakura went to her room and immediately took out a chocolate bar from her pocket and gave it to Kero. Having "appeased" the guardian beast, Sakura took out her cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. (A/N: Kero can play video games in Sakura's room when she's not around so he won't be bored)  
  
Tomoyo Moshi moshi  
  
Sakura Hi, can I speak to Tomoyo-chan please?  
  
Tomoyo Oh its you Sakura-chan, I have been waiting for your call since Saturday.  
  
Sakura Gomen Tomoyo-chan, I forgot to call you.  
  
Tomoyo It's okay, Sakura-chan.  
  
Suddenly there is a loud cry.  
  
"Kero-chan, keep your voice down, I'm talking to Tomoyo-chan and besides, you might attract Yun's attention" Sakura said.  
  
"But Sakura-chan, I was at the last stage of the game and I lost!!" Kero said agitatedly.  
  
Tomoyo What's happening over there?  
  
Sakura Kero-chan lost in the video game that he was playing and he's pretty upset.  
  
Tomoyo... Heh. Just like how he used to be in the past.  
  
Sakura Anyway, Tomoyo-chan, would you believe it!? Li-kun and Meiling- chan are both studying in this high school as well... I can't believe it, out of all the high schools too...  
  
Tomoyo Nani!? I think you better stay away from Li-kun Sakura-chan, he might end up hurting you again.  
  
Sakura Hai, that's what I've been trying to do.  
  
Tomoyo Oh... So how is school so far?  
  
Sakura Oh, my roommate is really friendly and she introduced me to all her friends who are just as friendly as her.  
  
Tomoyo Oh that's good Sakura-chan, I told you that you would make many friends there.  
  
SakuraYeah. I should have listened to you instead of worrying needlessly.  
  
Tomoyo It doesn't matter now anyway, I just glad that you're happy there.  
  
Sakura Thanks Tomoyo-chan. Well it's quite late at Hong Kong now so I'll call you again some other time?  
  
TomoyoOkay. Bye Sakura-chan.  
  
SakuraBye!  
  
Immediately after putting her cell phone down, Sakura received a call.  
  
Sakura Moshi moshi.  
  
Touya Kaijuu.  
  
Sakura Onii-chan?? I am not a kaijuu!!  
  
Touya Whatever. So how is your life there? Did you meet that gaki?  
  
Sakura I'm fine. The people here are very nice to me, especially my roommate, and hai, I met him.  
  
Touya Nani?!?! You met him? Did he do anything to you? If he dares to do anything to you tell me, I'll bash him up for you  
  
Sakura Iie, he didn't do anything to me, you needn't worry about me.  
  
Touya Fine, anyway Otou-san wants to talk to you.  
  
SakuraOkay  
  
FujitakaSakura?  
  
SakuraOtou-san!!! I missed you!  
  
FujitakaMe too. How is your life there?  
  
SakuraIts fine, I've a lot of friends here. But I still miss my friends in Tomoeda. Oh yeah, I've got to go. I'm quite tired now, so Ja ne.  
  
Fujitakaokay, ja ne.  
  
Both sides put down the phone.  
  
~~~~~At the Hiiragizawa mansion~~~~~  
  
"It's been so many years, but now it's finally back..." Eriol muttered in a weary voice.  
  
"Eriol, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked concerned.  
  
"An evil from Clow's past is back Tomoyo, and now it's up to Sakura-chan and my cute little descendant to deal with it. He's still weak now but once he's at his best, he's unstoppable." Eriol answered his voice back to normal now.  
  
End of Chapter 2 [Aren't we evil? 0:) ]  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Kirei - Beautiful  
  
Kawaii - Cute  
  
Ano - Erm...  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Ja ne - See you later  
  
Please review!! :) And onegai NO flames and also include your email address if you want to be informed when we update. Please send any comments to anm_luver@hotmail.com. 


	4. Chapter 3 Trip to the Li Mansion

Together again?  
  
Summary: 5 years after Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong, Sakura's father gets transferred there having to take both Sakura and her brother with him. While there she studies in the same school as Syaoran. When they meet again, will love blossom between the 2 of them amidst fighting a new evil? S+S  
  
A/N: Yo! This is my friend's and mine's first attempt at writing a fan fiction so please no flames. :) Remember to R&R please!! Thanks to the people who reviewed!! You really made our day!! :) Also, since the Japanese words we use are all rather common, there will no longer be any Japanese dictionary.  
  
*Flashback* -- Start of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ -- Change of scene  
  
~*~*~*~*~* -- End/Change of flashback  
  
" " -- Speech  
  
' ' -- Thoughts  
  
~!~!~!~!~! -- Change of POV  
  
-- Speaker during phone conversation  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to either of us but to CLAMP so umm well.. don't sue us!!  
  
~~~~~At the Hiiragizawa mansion~~~~~  
  
"It's been so many years, but now it's finally back..." Eriol muttered in a weary voice.  
  
"Eriol, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked concerned.  
  
"An evil from Clow's past is back Tomoyo, and now it's up to Sakura-chan and my cute little descendant to deal with it. He's still weak now but once he's at his best, he's unstoppable." Eriol answered his voice back to normal now.  
Trip to the Li Mansion  
  
Next morning...  
  
~~~~~Room 24~~~~~  
  
Kero was trying his best to wake Sakura, he had tried shaking her, whispering into her ear and many others to try and wake her up but none worked. He had been sleeping very happily dreaming of all different flavors of pudding until... Sakura's alarm clock rang, he had been very frustrated when it had kept on ringing and that Sakura was still fast asleep. He had then decided to take matters into his own hands and wake Sakura up.  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UP!" Kero yelled in her ear as a final attempt to wake her up.  
  
And it worked!! Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hoe!! I'm going to be late for class!" Sakura exclaimed upon noticing the time, she was finally awake.  
  
'That's funny, I could have sworn I heard another voice' Yun Hua thought to herself.  
  
Dismissing the thought, Yun Hua then knocked on Sakura's door.  
  
"Sakura, are you ready yet?" Yun Hua asked.  
  
"Iie, I just woke up, you can come in you know..." Sakura replied.  
  
"Okay" Yun Hua replied as she went in.  
  
Kero immediately became a stuffed toy.  
  
Yun Hua sat on the bed and looked around, her eyes finally landing on Kero. She picked him up and played with it.  
  
"This soft toy is so kawaii!" Yun Hua said while pinching his cheeks.  
  
While all Kero could do was to sweatdrop anime style while bearing the pain.  
  
Sakura meanwhile was getting ready and had long broken the sound barrier, and was currently about to pass the speed of light. (A/N: She's getting ready REALLY fast)  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Yun Hua was still playing with Kero who was still sweatdropping... Sakura was already ready by then. Sweatdropping at the scene between Yun Hua and Kero, she slowly went up her.  
  
"Yun, do you love soft toys?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, I have tons of them at home but this one is so cute especially its wings, they're so unique." Yun Hua said excitedly while hugging Kero tightly making Kero unable to breathe.  
  
"Heehee. Anyway, we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry" Sakura told Yun Hua, "saving" Kero's life, at least for the time being.  
  
Yun Hua then reluctantly put Kero down. The two girls then hurriedly left their room and ran to school.  
  
"Whew! I thought I was going to die pretending to be a stuffed animal for so long!" Kero said as he heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
~~~~~Classroom~~~~~  
  
The two girls arrived, just on time both panting very heavily.  
  
Sitting at the end of the classroom, Meiling and Syaoran both thought to themselves while smiling "Still the same old Sakura."  
  
Syaoran's hard to earn smile soon received a lot of attention from the girls who whispered among themselves. Just after Sakura and Yun Hua sat down, the teacher came in.  
  
During the lesson, Syaoran was staring intently at Sakura while Sakura was trying her best to pay attention. Meiling and Yun Hua were silently discussing how to match make the hopeless couple. When suddenly Yun Hua realized something...  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't you and Syaoran engaged?" Yun Hua asked. (A/N: Slow huh?)  
  
"Well, our engagement is made by our parents and I know that he loves Sakura a lot and vice versa. Besides, I only treat him as my beloved cousin. Though I once used to like him a lot, but now I'm over him" Meiling explained.  
  
At the corner of the classroom, Xuan Yao who was looking back and forth at Sakura then Syaoran jealously, clenched his fist and muttered to himself, "Sakura will be mine!"  
  
Throughout the lessons, though Syaoran tried his best to talk to Sakura, she always avoided him and pretended to be either too busy or to have not heard him. Mao Yu who happened to see some of the scenes became even more jealous. Even the extremely dense Sakura noticed that Mao Yu seemed to be more distant and ignored her. She had become sad and decided to talk to Yun Hua about it after school.  
  
Break time...  
  
All 9 friends gathered in the canteen to eat.  
  
"So where are we going this week?" Yi Hang asked.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Every Saturday, all of us meet and arrange to go somewhere." Yun Hua explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay" Sakura said.  
  
"How about seeing a movie, going to someone's house or do you guys want to do something different this time?" Su Hui suggested.  
  
"Definitely not going to see a movie, we've been doing that for the past two weeks." Li Ting said.  
  
"How about we go to Syaoran and my house?" Meiling suggested.  
  
"I agree, their house is very big and we can have many activities there." Yun Hua agreed after all, this was part of their scheme.  
  
"So does anybody object? No? Okay then it's settled, we're going there this week." Li Ting said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing very eventful happened for the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~Room 24~~~~~  
  
"Yun, can you tell me why Mao Yu seems to like dislike me? Am I so dislikable?" Sakura asked sadly.  
  
Yun Hua hesitated for a while before saying "Sakura, you're a very nice person but since Mao Yu likes Syaoran, and you're so close to him, she treats you as a rival in love..."  
  
"Hoe? I thought that Mao Yu liked the captain of the soccer team? Did she change her mind?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Iie Sakura, the captain of the soccer club is Syaoran." Yun Hua said.  
  
"Nani!? But I am not even close to Li-kun..." Sakura said, shocked.  
  
"Sakura, didn't you notice the way Syaoran was looking at you the whole time?" Yun Hua asked.  
  
"Iie... I was too busy thinking and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Sakura said while thinking 'Why was he looking at me anyway?. (A/N: Dense ain't she?)  
  
"Sakura... To you it's nothing much, but to Mao Yu who has had a crush on Syaoran ever since she entered this school, it means a lot, Syaoran has never paid attention to her before." Yun Hua said trying to explain all that was happening to Sakura.  
  
"Oh... So you mean that Li-kun is the one with the fan club and is very popular?" Sakura asked finally beginning to understand.  
  
"Hai...: Yun Hua replied.  
  
"So I should avoid Li-kun even more then..." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Nani?" Yun Hua asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Sakura said softly but Yun Hua had heard her.  
  
'Now it will be even harder for us to bring them together' Yun Hua thought to herself.  
  
Saturday...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The nine friends arranged to meet each other at the entrance of the high school as only Syaoran and Meiling knew how to get to their house. While walking there, they started chatting.  
  
"I'm so excited!" Su Hui said.  
  
"Yeah we all are. It's the first time we're going to your house. We asked you guys before but you guys always said no. So why the sudden change?" Li Ting asked.  
  
"Well, I thought that it would only be fair that you guys could also come to our house." Meiling answered quickly.  
  
Syaoran knew that Meiling had something up her sleeve and kept on looking at her the whole time. He also wondered why his mother had agreed. Meiling only gave him an oh-but-I'm-so-innocent look.  
  
Xuan Yao who had secretly been in love with Sakura, started to flirt with her and walked beside her while striking a conversation. Syaoran saw this and became very jealous, Mao Yu noticed that too and begun to hate Sakura even more. Mao Yu walked beside Syaoran and also tried to strike a conversation with him, but he paid no attention to her and focused on looking at Sakura and glaring at Xuan Yao only. This made the already jealous Mao Yu furious and even more jealous. Yun Hua and Meiling saw the comical scene and silently laughed.  
  
Su Hui, Li Ting and Yi Hang were talking among themselves.  
  
After walking for about ten minutes, the group finally reached the Li Mansion.  
  
"Wow! I knew that it was big, but I never knew that it was this big!" Su Hui gushed.  
  
"Yeah," the rest of them agreed, only Syaoran and Meiling didn't say anything.  
  
"..." Since Syaoran and Meiling had lived in there for so long, they were used to it and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Anyway, why don't you guys stop gaping at how magnificent it is and go in?" Li Ting finally said.  
  
"Right..." The others who had been too busy admiring the mansion to realize that they were supposed to enter it said sheepishly.  
  
Syaoran and Meiling could only sweatdrop.  
  
~~~~~Li Mansion~~~~~  
  
They entered the Li Mansion finally. Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother was at her study reading some documents when she sensed a strong pink aura.  
  
"It's very strong, it must be the Card mistress's aura. Meiling told me that her friends including the Cards mistress were coming over today" Yelan said to herself softly, the only reason why she had agreed to them spending a day here was because she had always wanted to see how the Cards Mistress looked like and this was the perfect opportunity. Rising from her seat, Yelan went to welcome them.  
  
When Yelan entered the living room where they all were, everyone was surprised. They knew immediately that that elegant and beautiful woman was Syaoran's mother. Everyone greeted her and she bowed a little in response. Sensing that Sakura was the one the aura was radiating from, Yelan walked over to where Sakura was, bent down and whispered in her ear. "You're the Cards mistress aren't you?"  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Thanks again for reviewing. And please R&R this story again! :) And onegai NO flames also include your email address if you want to be informed when we update and try to make sure your inbox is not full. Please send any comments to anm_luver@hotmail.com. 


	5. Chapter 4 Day at the Li Mansion

Together again?  
  
Summary: 5 years after Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong, Sakura's father gets transferred there having to take both Sakura and her brother with him. While there she studies in the same school as Syaoran. When they meet again, will love blossom between the 2 of them amidst fighting a new evil? S+S  
  
A/N: Yo! This is my friend's and mine's first attempt at writing a fan fiction so please no flames. :) Remember to R&R please!! Both of us would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far and hope you'll review again. :) We also apologize for any mistakes in our writing so far.  
  
*Flashback* -- Start of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ -- Change of scene  
  
~*~*~*~*~* -- End/Change of flashback  
  
" " -- Speech  
  
' ' -- Thoughts  
  
~!~!~!~!~! -- Change of POV  
  
-- Speaker during phone conversation  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to either of us but to CLAMP so umm well.. don't sue us!!  
  
When Yelan entered the living room where they all were, everyone was surprised. They knew immediately that that elegant and beautiful woman was Syaoran's mother. Everyone greeted her and she bowed a little in response. Sensing that Sakura was the one the aura was radiating from, Yelan walked over to where Sakura was, bent down and whispered in her ear. "You're the Cards mistress aren't you?"  
  
Day at the Li Mansion  
  
(A/N: All speech from Yelan is in Chinese and those talking to her unless otherwise stated)  
  
"Hoe!? Yes." Sakura whispered back.  
  
By now all were staring at the two of them wondering if they knew each other except for Meiling and Syaoran. Mao Yu and Xuan Yao became jealous because Syaoran's mother seemed to know Sakura.  
  
"Welcome to the Li Mansion and please enjoy your time here." Was all Yelan said noticing the stares she was getting from everyone there.  
  
"I'll talk to you again later" Yelan whispered once more in Sakura's ear before walking away.  
  
'Hoe? What was that about?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
After staring at Yelan for a while, Meiling finally said "Anyway welcome to our house. So why don't we go to my room to play?"  
  
"Sure." All of them replied.  
  
"Sakura, please stay for a while, I have something to say to you." Yelan said.  
  
"Okay..."Sakura said.  
  
After leaving the living room, Mao Yu immediately asked," Why does your mother seem to know Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" The rest of them asked.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran didn't know how to explain so Meiling quickly said, "Erm... They umm... met by chance, yeah"  
  
"How?" Asked Mao Yu determined to know.  
  
Meiling didn't know how to explain so she tried to change the topic but Mao Yu was very persistent and kept on asking. The others, slightly curious also asked her to tell them.  
  
Thankfully, "luck was on her side" and a person walking from the other direction knocked into Mao Yu, spilling the drink in her hand on her.  
  
"Hey! You idiot, look what you've done!!" Mao Yu complained.  
  
"It's also you're fault you know." The person replied in fluent Chinese before walking away.  
  
"Who does she think she is huh?" Mao Yu said furious.  
  
"Never mind about her, lets go to my room and you can change into one of my shirts." Meiling said quickly making use of the distraction so that Mao Yu wouldn't ask any more questions.  
  
When everyone was upstairs, Meiling whispered "You can come out now. Great job, she was getting on my nerves."  
  
The person came out of the shadows and replied "Thanks, she was getting on my nerves too being so nosy and all."  
  
"Anyway, great job Xin. But I have to go now or else they may get suspicious" Meiling said.  
  
"Okay mistress Meiling." The person now known as Xin said. (A/N: Xin works for the Lis)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Meiling told me about you... So how is your life in Japan?" Yelan asked.  
  
"I am doing fine in Japan." Sakura replied.  
  
"That is good to hear. Then how are your cards and magic doing?" Yelan asked  
  
"The cards are all doing fine and I have been training my magic with Kero and Yue." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh yes and how are Keroberous and Yue doing?" Yelan asked.  
  
"They are all doing fine thank you." Sakura replied.  
  
"It is rather obvious that you are the only one that can break my son's stony exterior." Yelan suddenly said.  
  
"Hoe? I don't quite understand you..." Sakura asked confused at Yelan's sudden breakout.  
  
"You'll know soon enough. You can go join your friends now. Wei, take Sakura to Meiling's room." Yelan said.  
  
"Yes mistress." Wei replied.  
  
(Conversation between Wei and Sakura is in Japanese)  
  
"Nice to see you again Sakura." Wei greeted.  
  
"Hai, nice to see you too Wei." Sakura replied smiling.  
  
"How have you been doing these years?" Wei asked.  
  
"I've been doing fine. You?" Sakura replied  
  
"I'm fine" Wei said.  
  
"So Wei, where does Meiling stay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She stays on the second floor in the east wing." Wei replied.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said.  
  
"Mistress Meiling and Master Syaoran are engaged but I pity both of them, they don't like each other that way... Before they went to Japan, mistress Meiling would have been so happy, but now she knows that he is in love with someone else." Wei said trying to hint to Sakura.  
  
"Hoe! They're engaged again!?" Sakura exclaimed feeling jealous of Meiling again.  
  
She was also upset that Syaoran loved somebody else. 'Why do I care about who he loves anyway? It doesn't matter to me.' She thought to herself.  
  
The two of them talked about their lives the past few years.  
  
After a while...  
  
"We're at mistress Meiling's room. So I'll be going now." Wei said as he bowed and walked away. 'She is still as innocent and dense but she doesn't seem to be as cheerful as before. I wonder if it is because of master Syaoran. If that is so, I'll help to put the two together.' Wei thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~Meiling's room~~~~~  
  
"How about this shirt?" Meiling asked.  
  
"No way... It looks horrible. Do you have any other shirts?" Mao Yu asked.  
  
It had been twenty minutes since they arrived at Meiling's room. Su Hui, Li Ting, Yi Hang, Syaoran, Xuan Yao and Yun Hua were all sitting on the bed waiting for Mao Yu to choose an "Okay shirt" while talking among themselves and looking around Meiling's room except for Syaoran. He was wondering why his mother had allowed his friends to come as she had never liked visitors and what she was telling Sakura now.  
  
"No... It's the last shirt I have" Meiling said as nicely as she could, while thinking 'What a fussy person.'  
  
"Arg... Alright then..." Mao Yu said going to the bathroom to change. She soon came out wearing Meiling's shirt.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Umm... Guys, it's me, Sakura outside." A voice from the door said.  
  
"Okay, hold on." Yun Hua said walking to the door to open it.  
  
"So, Sakura what did Syaoran's mother talk to you about and how did she know you?" Yi Hang asked.  
  
The rest who were also very curious listened very carefully they all wanted to know.  
  
"Umm... She..." Sakura could not answer the question as she couldn't say the truth and she never could lie very well.  
  
"Last time when she went to Japan she met Sakura by chance. Right Sakura? Meiling said trying to make an excuse.  
  
"Yeah erm... she was just asking me how I had been" Sakura quickly said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
Everyone only half-believed them from the way they talked.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
They were playing truth and dare.  
  
The bottle spun and pointed towards... Sakura.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Truth." Sakura replied.  
  
"Okay then, what is your relationship with Syaoran last time?" Xuan Yao asked curious as he wanted to know their true relationship.  
  
"Hoe...erm......nothing, we were rivals at first, then friends or maybe not even that." Sakura replied quickly.  
  
Sitting opposite Sakura, Syaoran felt his heart being stabbed. Xuan Yao and Mao Yu were both relieved though part of them did not believe her. While Meiling and Yun Hua felt very disappointed.  
  
Sakura spun the bottle and it pointed to... Su Hui.  
  
"Okay, Su Hui truth or dare?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Truth" Su Hui answered slightly nervously.  
  
"Alright then, so Su Hui who do you like and where did you meet him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Umm... Alright... I like Jun Hao. He's my childhood friend from China. He went to England for overseas study but I have been keeping in contact with him. He just called me yesterday to tell me that he is starting school at our school on Monday." Su Hui said while blushing.  
  
"Ooh..." All of them said.  
  
"Don't forget to introduce him to us on Monday." Yun Hua said with an evil grin.  
  
"Hey stop it already!!" Su Hui said embarrassed.  
  
Su Hui spun the bottle and it pointed towards Li Ting.  
  
"Okay... Truth or dare?" Su Hui asked.  
  
"Truth." Li Ting replied.  
  
"Okay. So what do you like about Yi Hang?" Su Hui asked.  
  
"Hoe?!" Sakura who hadn't known that they were a couple said feeling very surprised.  
  
In the background, Yi Hang and Li Ting were blushing.  
  
"You don't know? Then I must have forgotten to tell you. They've been a couple from the beginning of the year" Yun Hua said.  
  
"And it was Yi Hang who first confessed his love for her." Meiling added.  
  
"Hey! Stop embarrassing us." The blushing couple burst out.  
  
"Oh. I see." Sakura said.  
  
"Anyway so what do you like about him?" Su Hui asked.  
  
"Erm. I don't know, I just like him." Li Ting said while blushing.  
  
"Anyway, it's time for me to spin the bottle already." Li Ting said cutting of anybody from making anymore comments.  
  
Li Ting spun the bottle and it stopped at Mao Yu.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Li Ting asked.  
  
"Dare." Mao Yu replied.  
  
Li Ting whispered something to Meiling who nodded and went outside. She came back with a cup of drink.  
  
"I dare you to drink this in one breath." Li Ting said while pointing to the cup.  
  
"What... Okay." Mao Yu said taking the cup Li Ting was handing to her.  
  
Mao Yu was doing fine so far... Her face was now starting to get blue, bluer and if possible bluer again. Finishing the last bit of the drink, Mao Yu immediately ran to the toilet.  
  
"Wow!" Meiling said in-between laughs.  
  
After Mao Yu came back her face slightly better than before, Su Hui asked in a concerned manner "are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but NEVER ask me to do THAT again. And also what was inside that drink?" Mao Yu asked still feeling like vomiting.  
  
"Heh, umm... coke, sprite, coffee, tomato sauce, chilly sauce, green tea. Anyway Mao Yu it's your turn to spin the bottle." Yun Hua hurriedly added.  
  
"What!! And you guys also made me spoil my image in front of Syaoran." Mao Yu yelled.  
  
Mao Yu soon calmed down and spun the bottle which now pointed towards Yi Hang.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Mao Yu asked.  
  
"Dare." Yi Hang said unfazed by what had happened earlier.  
  
"Alright, Yi Hang I dare you to go inside the cupboard and stay there for 5 minutes." Mao Yu said. (Yi Hang is rather big-sized)  
  
"Right..." Yi Hang said before going inside the cupboard which he could barely fit in.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"You can come out now..." Yun Hua said.  
  
"Phew!!" Yi Hang said immediately after opening the door.  
  
"It stinks in there!! I thought that I was going to die!!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever, it's your turn to spin." Meiling said slightly angry.  
  
Yi Hang spun the bottle which pointed towards Xuan Yao.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Yi Hang asked.  
  
"Dare." Xuan Yao replied.  
  
"Okay then, I dare you to sing and dance in front of us for 5 minutes." Yi Hang said with an evil smile on his face, he knew that Xuan Yao could never sing nor dance well.  
  
"." Xuan Yao replied while standing up and getting ready.  
  
"Okay starting now." Yi Hang said.  
  
Xuan Yao sang and danced for 5 minutes straight. During the course of which, he tripped over himself countless times, sang the wrong notes of who knows what song and even sang out of tune. He made the people around him's eardrums almost break and caused all of them to be in laughing fits.  
  
"Okay, times up." Yun Hua finally said.  
  
Xuan Yao heaved a sigh of relief and sat down on the floor immediately.  
  
"Hehe, okay you passed. Your turn to spin now" Meiling said in-between giggles.  
  
Xuan Yao spun the bottle which pointed towards Meiling.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Xuan Yao asked.  
  
"Dare." Meiling answered.  
  
"Okay. Your dare is, try and make Syaoran blush." Xuan Yao said.  
  
"That's easy." Meiling said and walked over to Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura is looking rather mei li today don't you think?" Meiling whispered to Syaoran which soon caused him to turn a bright red. "Especially now when she is wearing a sleeveless dress embroidered with cherry blossoms, it makes her look even prettier don't you think so?" She continue. This made the already red Syaoran more red as he looked at Sakura.  
  
"Okay, dare's done. Now's my turn." Meiling said smirking.  
  
"Wow... I never knew that Syaoran knew how to blush." Mao Yu said teasingly while thinking, 'He looks so cute when he blushes.'  
  
The rest of the people were also wondering how Meiling made Syaoran blush since they had never seen him blush before.  
  
Syaoran's blush soon vanished and turn into a frown, directed specifically at Meiling.  
  
Meiling spun the bottle which now pointed towards Syaoran who groaned.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Dare..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Alright then Syaoran, I dare you to... Kiss Sakura" Meiling said with an evil smile.  
  
Sitting at another corner, Yun Hua was smirking.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Thanks once again to everyone that reviewed. And R&R again please:) 


	6. Chapter 5 A new transfer student

Together again?  
  
Summary: 5 years after Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong, Sakura's father gets transferred there having to take both Sakura and her brother with him. While there she studies in the same school as Syaoran. When they meet again, will love blossom between the 2 of them amidst fighting a new evil? S+S  
  
A/N: Yo! This is my friend's and mine's first attempt at writing a fan fiction so please no flames. :) Remember to R&R please!! Both of us would like to thank everyone who reviewed so far and hope you'll review again. :) We also apologize for any mistakes in our writing. As we've said before, the Japanese dictionary is not there anymore as we feel that it is not necessary because the words we use are all very common.  
  
*Flashback* -- Start of flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ -- Change of scene  
  
~*~*~*~*~* -- End/Change of flashback  
  
" " -- Speech  
  
' ' -- Thoughts  
  
~!~!~!~!~! -- Change of POV  
  
-- Speaker during phone conversation  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to either of us but to CLAMP so umm well.. don't sue us!!  
  
Meiling spun the bottle which now pointed towards Syaoran who groaned.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Dare..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Alright then Syaoran, I dare you to... Kiss Sakura" Meiling said with an evil smile.  
  
Sitting at another corner, Yun Hua was smirking. 'This should make them realize their love for each other' she thought.  
  
A new transfer student  
  
"What!?" Sakura, Syaoran, Mao Yu and Xuan Yao shouted.  
  
~!~!~Sakura's POV!~!~!  
  
Oh no! What am I going to do? This is so embarrassing I can't believe Meiling actually said that! But this is my only chance to ever be kissed by him... Wait! What am I thinking? He is only a classmate and I wouldn't care less whether or not he kissed me... I think. Oh please let something happen to stop us from kissing. If not I'll never be able to show my face again...  
  
~!~!~Normal POV!~!~!  
  
"Go on... Kiss Sakura" Meiling and Yun Hua said mischievously.  
  
Having no choice, Syaoran slowly moved closer to Sakura and their lips were just about to touch when... (Un?)Fortunately for them, somebody or rather some people rushed into the room. (A/N: Heh we just had to do this )  
  
'Damn,' Meiling thought to herself.  
  
"Hello my ke ai little brother." Four shrill voices shouted.  
  
'Not them...' Syaoran said as he groaned again. 'At least they saved me from that embarrassing moment.' Syaoran thought to himself, feeling relieved but at the same time, he felt strangely disappointed as though he ...actually wanted to kiss Sakura.  
  
"Phew..." Sakura said under her breath.  
  
But somewhere in her heart, she felt disappointed.  
  
'Why are I feeling this way?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
"We heard that our ke ai little brother is having some guests today so we came to see who they are!" exclaimed the hyperactive sisters.  
  
Scanning the room, something caught their eyes.  
  
They immediately ran up to Sakura and said "You are so Kawaii, Kirei, ke ai and cute" all at once while pinching her cheeks and touching her all over. (A/N: same scene as movie 1)  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura said, caught by surprise.  
  
The rest of the people could only sweatdrop. Mao Yu and Xuan Yao were both secretly relieved that the two of them did not have to kiss.  
  
"Stop it!! You just ruined the fun" Meiling cried out agitatedly.  
  
"Oh what fun?" They asked curiously.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were both very embarrassed and began to blush.  
  
"Oh, Sakura and Syaoran were just about to kiss" Meiling said smirking knowing that the two of them would blush.  
  
"Oh really? That will be soo KAWAII!!" The sisters exclaimed.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were now as red as a tomato.  
  
"Ooh somebody here is very red!" Meiling said cheekily.  
  
Syaoran mouthed an I'll-kill-you-later to Meiling while giving a death glare at the same time.  
  
"Why not continue where we left off?" Yun Hua asked. "All of you can also join us if you want." Yun Hua continued.  
  
"Yeah..." Meiling agreed.  
  
"Umm... I think I just heard mother calling me so bye! I'll be back soon." Syaoran said before rushing off.  
  
"Hey! Don't try to escape!" Meiling shouted but Syaoran was either too far away to hear her or didn't care about what she said.  
  
"Aww... Little bro is embarrassed" The sisters exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, why don't we continue the game without Syaoran?" Xuan Yao asked hoping that they would forget about the incident as he didn't want Sakura to be kissed by anyone else but him.  
  
"Nah... Let's play something else" Yun Hua said no longer interested now that Syaoran was no longer there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night...  
  
"Okay, see you guys some other day." Meiling and Syaoran said to the rest of the people who were now leaving for the hostel.  
  
"Bye!" All of them responded.  
  
Seeing the scene through her study room window, Yelan sighed.  
  
"The evil is getting more powerful, it will be coming soon. Let's just hope that Xiao Lang and Ying Fa can join forces and deal with the evil on time. I know that engaging Xiao Lang with Meiling will definitely not help matters and now even Meiling is more mature and knows that it was her "love" for Syaoran was only an infatuation, but this is the elders' wish and I cannot go against it.It will be a treacherous journey fraught with danger but I am sure they can do it. I should warn them." She said to herself softly.  
  
Rushing to the gate, she called Sakura's name and whispered in her ear, "Follow your heart and everything will be fine."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura had replied.  
  
"Never mind think about it, you will someday understand what I mean. Hope that you will come back here again and also try to bring Keroberous along next time, I would like to meet him." Yelan replied before making her way back to the house.  
  
"What's that about?" All the rest of them asked.  
  
"Hehe, she was just asking me to take care of myself." Sakura replied before going into a daze thinking about what Yelan had told her.  
  
Although they didn't really believe her, when they were about to ask her again, they saw her in a daze and decided not to pester her about it.  
  
~~~~~Room 24~~~~~  
  
'I wonder who is the girl in Japan that Wei told me about earlier today.' Sakura thought to herself. "She is also from Japan could it be Naoko-chan, Rika-chan or maybe Chiharu-chan. Oh yeah I got it, it has to be Tomoyo-chan since he is quite close to her.  
  
"What am I doing? Who Li-kun likes is none of my business." Sakura said trying to convince herself but was failing miserably in the process.  
  
'And Li-san too, what did she mean by that?' She thought.  
  
"Goodnight Kero." She said to the sleeping guardian beast just before sleep overcame her.  
  
Monday...  
  
"HOE!! I'm going to be late!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Sakura had told Kero about what Yelan said to her last night. He had been deep in thought for a while before telling her that she would know when it was time. He also told her to bring him along the next time she went to the Li Mansion again as he wanted to meet Yelan.  
  
"It's okay Sakura we won't be late if we hurry now." Yun Hua said trying to comfort the distressed Sakura.  
  
Sakura had been in a daze ever since she had returned from the Li Mansion, she hardly talked and was always tripping over things.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sakura, do you want to visit the rest of them now?" Yun Hua asked.  
  
"... I wonder what she meant by that." Sakura murmured to herself.  
  
"Sakura?" Yun Hua asked.  
  
"She couldn't mean anything about my heart beating so what could she have meant?" Sakura asked herself not hearing Yun Hua at all.  
  
"..." Yun Hua had given up trying to get Sakura's attention.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While on the way to school the two girls started talking.  
  
"Oh yeah, Su Hui's crush is coming to school today right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to see him." Yun Hua replied.  
  
"Yeah me too" Sakura replied.  
  
The two girls arrived at the classroom and quickly sat down, 2 minutes later, the teacher entered the classroom.  
  
"We have a new student joining us from today onwards, his name is Jun Hao." The teacher introduced.  
  
A tall and very tanned boy stepped out.  
  
"Hello, I am Jun Hao." Jun Hao said.  
  
"Okay, Jun Hao shall sit behind Su Hui, Su Hui please raise your hand." The teacher said.  
  
Jun Hao walked towards his seat and whispered a Hello to Su Hui who greeted him back while smiling and blushing a little.  
  
~~~~~Canteen~~~~~  
  
Break...  
  
"Hi, this is my friend that I told you guys about on Saturday. You can call him Otah." Su Hui said mischievously. (A/N: Weird but that's how we call him in real life)  
  
"Hey! Stop it" Jun Hao said.  
  
"Okay fine Otah." Meiling replied while laughing.  
  
"Hey! Don't call me by that, it is just my childhood nickname." Jun Hao said.  
  
"Whatever, Otah" Li Ting replied while smirking.  
  
"Fine, fine anyway I am Jun Hao nice to meet all of you." Jun Hao introduced himself.  
  
"I thought it was Otah?" Su Hui said.  
  
"Stop it already." Jun Hao said getting fed up.  
  
"Okay. Fine." Su Hui replied.  
  
"Anyway he is the one you said that you-" Meiling slyly said.  
  
"knew from my childhood." Su Hui quickly interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, we knew each other since Primary School" Jun Hao said.  
  
"Yeah and he is called Otah because he is very tanned. It was a nickname given to him by one of our classmates and from then on that's how we called him." Su Hui said while smirking.  
  
"Anyway this is Sakura, Syaoran, Yun Hua, Li Ting, Yi Hang, Mao Yu, Xuan Yao and Meiling." Su Hui said as she introduced each and every one of her friends.  
  
"Hi guys." Jun Hao said.  
  
"Yeah hi." All of them replied.  
  
The group of them spent the break talking and learning more about each other.  
  
~~~~~Room 24~~~~~  
  
At the end of the day...  
  
"So Yun, what do you think of Otah?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think he's quite nice." Yun Hua replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Anyway, I'm going to call my friend from Japan now." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, goodnight." Yun Hua said.  
  
"Goodnight to you too." Sakura replied before both of them went into their bedrooms.  
  
"Kero-chan, here's some pudding I managed to get today." Sakura said while fiddling in her bag.  
  
Sakura finally found the pudding and passed it to Kero who immediately took it in his paws before returning to his video game. Sakura signed and took out her cell phone to call Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo Moshi moshi?  
  
Sakura Hello Tomoyo-chan  
  
Tomoyo Sakura-chan!! I'm so happy you called  
  
Sakura Gomen, I didn't call you earlier.  
  
Tomoyo It's okay Sakura-chan  
  
Sakura Okay...  
  
Tomoyo So how is school?  
  
Sakura It's been okay so far and today there's a new student he's a childhood friend of one of my friends but she thinks of him differently you know, differently.  
  
Tomoyo Ooh. So what did you do last weekend?  
  
Sakura I went with my friends here to Li-kun's and Meiling-chan's family mansion.  
  
Tomoyo Oh... How was it? Did anything happen there?  
  
Sakura Well their mansion is pretty big, I think bigger than yours.  
  
Tomoyo Oh.  
  
Sakura Yeah and we played truth or dare there and I almost.  
  
Sakura thought of the scene and started to blush again.  
  
Tomoyo Almost what?  
  
Sakura Well. Erm. Nothing.  
  
Tomoyo Don't try to lie to me Sakura-chan so what happened?  
  
Sakura Well. Meiling-chan dared Li-kun to. kiss me.  
  
Tomoyo Nani!? You two kissed!?  
  
Sakura But luckily for us his sisters came into the room just before we kissed and oh they are also very hyperactive. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you before, Li-kun and Meiling-chan are engaged. Demo (but) Wei told me that Li- kun loved someone else from Japan I feel sorry for Meiling-chan and was wondering if it could be you.  
  
Tomoyo That's impossible!!  
  
Sakura Oh yeah and before I left Li-san told me something which I still don't quite understand.  
  
Tomoyo Oh what did she say?  
  
Sakura She told me that if I were to follow my heart, everything would be fine  
  
Tomoyo Oh I see.. Anyway Eriol-kun wants to talk to you so I'll talk to you again some other time. Ja ne!  
  
Sakura Ja ne!  
  
Eriol Hello Sakura-chan  
  
Sakura Hello Eriol-kun  
  
Eriol So how is your life in Hong Kong?  
  
Sakura Fine, today there was a new transfer student.  
  
Eriol Oh I see.  
  
Sakura Oh yeah and last Saturday I went to the Li Mansion and met Li-san. She said something weird to me. She said something about that if I followed my heart everything would be fine.  
  
Eriol Oh. Well I think you have to figure this out on your own, sorry. Anyway I've got to go. Talk to you some other time. Ja ne!  
  
Sakura Okay. Ja ne!  
  
Sakura put the phone back down on the table and sighed. How she wished she could be with them now. It wasn't that she was unhappy here. It was just that she wanted to be with Tomoyo and Eriol who knew about her magic and whom she could pour out her problems to or maybe her father and brother as well. Sakura wondered whether she should call her father and brother but decided against it as it was quite late already and she did not want to disturb them.  
  
Closing her eyes, Sakura soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
~!~!~Tomoyo's POV!~!~!  
  
I think that Li-kun still love Sakura a lot. Wei-san has already hinted to her, I can't believe Sakura-chan is that dense. Well anyway I hope that Sakura-chan will realize it soon. And those word from Li-san, I think she is trying to hint something. Could it be about the evil that Eriol-kun said he sensed not long ago? What does it mean? Does it mean that Sakura has to realize her feelings for Li-kun and join forces with him to defeat that evil?  
  
~!~!~Normal POV!~!~!  
  
Tomoyo shook away her thoughts and continued doing her homework. Two rooms away.  
  
~!~!~Eriol's POV!~!~!  
  
Hmmm......I think the evil has already come. Yelen-san has also sensed it and is trying to hint to Sakura. She has to join forces with my cute little descendent to defeat the evil as the evil is too strong. Well I can only hope for the best.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Thank you all for reviewing :) And also please R&R again. If you have any suggestions or comments you can leave them in your review or send it to anm_luver@hotmail.com. 


End file.
